My Love is like WO!
by YueCrisisa
Summary: The other night Yuugi and Tea hit it off and now Tea is singing a song by Mya about how everything went and Yuugi is pissed about it cus now Joey, Duke, Tristain, and Seto know about it Read and Find out oh yeah some sexuall things in it!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or their characters or anything else. I have my own Character of my own. But maybe I need Seto!   
  
Domino High  
  
School is out and the Gang is relieved that it is after all of that testing. Through out the whole day they noticed that something was wrong with Tea.  
  
Joey: AHHH!!! OO I hate tests!

Tristian: So do I! Duke: Hey have you guys noticed anything about Tea today?

Joey: Ah no why?  
  
Duke: She looks as if she's lovestruck.

Tristian: With who and besides where are Yugi and Tea?  
  
Yuugi and Tea walk out of the school and into the school courtyard, then Joey, Duke and Tristian start to laugh.  
  
Tea: What are you guys laughing about?

Joey: You!!!! (starts to laugh)  
  
Duke: Yeah you and Yugi make a good couple!

Tea: Yeah I know!

All: WHHAATTT!! (((OO)))

Yuugi: What are you doing?!

Tea: The same thing we did at your house last night!  
  
ALL: WWWHHHAAATTT!!!! ((((oO))))

Tea: I told him this last night  
  
Tea starts to sing  
  
See baby I know your done with your share of girls I am confident You won't have to search any streets for affection I got you!!!  
  
Yuugi: Stop it I can't take it anymore!!! (OO)

Tea: Oh you're no fun!  
  
What kind of girl do you like I know my looks can be deceivin' Tell me I am your type My main goal is to please you!!  
  
Joey starts to laugh  
  
Joey: Oh you got me there Tea! Like you can please Yuugi!!

Yuugi: My life is ruined! Damn you Tea!

Yuugi: Yami is going to send you to the Shadow Realm!  
  
Yuugi: Yami I can't believe you!  
  
Tea starts to sing again  
  
What's on the schedule tonight Am I the reason you be treatin' I hope that you have an appitite So tell me will you come and spend the night?  
  
My love is like Wo!

My kiss is like Wo!  
  
Duke: She can kiss?! Oh my God Yugi!!

Yuugi: Tea stop!  
  
My touch is like Wo! My sex is like Wo!  
  
Joey: Was it good enough for you Yuugi?

Yuugi: Stop It O.O  
  
My butt is like Wo!  
  
Tristain: I never thought that she had one!

Joey: Neither did I!  
  
My body's like Wo!  
  
All: Yeah right but Yuugi didn't think so!

Yuugi: Anata no Baka! All of you!  
  
And you kissin it So what you think of it  
  
Repeat 1x  
  
Yuugi: Noooooo!!!!! My life is over!!! (((oo))) Yugi starts to cry then Seto walks in.  
  
Seto: What's going on here and why is Yuugi crying?

Duke; Yuugi got some last night and now he's upset.  
  
Seto starts to laugh  
  
Seto: Oh my God! I thought that you were smart Yuugi? But you did in Tea! I don't believe that the best duelist next to me had fun with a tramp!  
  
Seto walks off and starts to laugh  
  
Tea: Ahm...Now! Where was I? Ok  
  
When will you come through 'Cause I will be waiting for you here Can you bring some Belvedere? So we can pop the cork and cheers  
  
Duke: Oh my God! Yuugi and Tea were drunk while doing that! Man you guys are some freaks.  
  
Joey: Speakin of freaks how about Freak-a-lic  
  
Plays Freak-a-lic  
  
How you like it daddy?

Do you want it from the front?

How you like it daddy?

Do you want it from the back?  
  
Yuugi: Dammit Dammit Dammit all!

Tea: Now where was I again? Oh yeah.  
  
Please have no fear Yeah I just wanna love you right I hope you have an appitite So will you come and spend the night?  
  
My love is like Wo!  
  
Yuugi: No OO  
  
My kiss is like Wo!  
  
Yuugi: No, No! (OO)

My touch is like wo  
  
Yuugi: I have no comment  
  
My sex is like Wo  
  
Yuugi: It was ok but Nooo!!! ((OO))  
  
My butt is like Wo!  
  
Joey: I still don't believe that she has one! OO  
  
My body's like Wo! And you kissin it So what you think of it.  
  
Hold me

Oh my

Hold me

Oh my My!!!  
  
Yuugi: That's it I have had enough!

All: Huh? Yuugi: I'm gonna get Yami!

Tea: Call him cause he did it too!

Joey: OO

Duke: And I thought that Yami was cool.  
  
If you like what your tastin Baby let me  
Know See if your gonna love me better Love me strong 'Cause I want this love to last all night!!!!  
  
My love is like Wo My kiss is like Wo! My touch is like Wo! My sex is like Wo! My ass is like Wo! My Body's like WO!  
  
Repeat 1x  
  
Hope that you like! It was from Mya's Moodring Cd. I was just listenin to it then I got the Idea to do this. That is how this came to be. Also please review! Thanx


End file.
